1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to methods for inhibiting immune responses or cellular interactions in mammals by the administration thereto of one or more lectin derived carbohydrate binding peptides. In particular, this invention is directed to methods for the suppression of inflammatory responses, induction of tolerance to antigens, modulation of the induction of immune responses to antigens, and the inhibition of cell adhesion in mammals by the administration of one or more carbohydrate binding peptides. The lectin derived carbohydrate binding peptides employed herein are preferably fragments of the S2 or S3 subunits of the pertussis toxin expressed by Bordetella pertussis or functionally equivalent variants thereof.